The Whitlock Twins
by Cadence Callula Laramae
Summary: On Hiatus! This is the story of twins separated because of the war that the followed a similar path without realizing. What happen's when they meet and they realize how much their twin has changed. Rated M for just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer, I only do this now, I don't own Twilight or it's characters, only the ones i created.

**The Whitlock Twins**

**Chapter 1** ~Jasmine's P.O.V.

I sat in my office at the back of my new club of six months, Venom, sipping on a Snake Bite. The drink I created with Snake blood and Vodka in it, contrary to popular belief, my kind enjoy drinking alcohol, it was one of the few human things we could still enjoy. It's a friday night so we're very busy but I let my little humans do all the work for me while I sit in my big comfy chair behind my solid oak desk watching the security camera's for any miscreants causin' trouble in my place. It was a comfy life, it felt good to be the boss. I smelled one of the human's approaching my office door.

"Come in." I called out in my southern drawl before he had chance to knock. Luke poked his head around the door.

"It's always freaked me out when you do that." Luke commented, grinning at me, his emerald green eyes dancing with mischief, looking straight in my eyes. He was one of the more confident humans on my staff. He walked over and placed another snake bite on my desk.

"What can I do for you, Luke?" I asked him calmly.

"The DJ wants to know if you'll be singing the last song tonight." Luke enquired. I took a moment to deliberate.

"I will, Luke. I'm in the mood for Party in the USA tonight." I grinned at him.

"Alrighty then. And three guys just bought some snake bites. They even seem to be enjoying them." He replied. Only the drunkest of folk seemed to be able handle my snake bite. None of the staff enjoyed them but they had all tried them.

"My snake bite will be famous yet, Luke." I stated confidently, still grinning. With that he nodded and left my office. I downed the rest of my drink before picking up the one Luke had just brought me while looking at my dog tags. I'd always kept them safe, never in my 132 years had I taken them off. And I doubted I ever would. I tucked them back into my low-cut blood red top, stood up and checked myself in the mirror. My long, wavy, honey-blonde hair looked perfect against my pale white skin. I had a black leather mini skirt on and a pair of blood red cowboy boots, matching my top, I'd always be true to my Texan heritage. I left my office and walked at human pace to the back of the stage, still holding my snake bite, where Luke was standing with a microphone and another snake bite. I downed the rest of the one I was holding and traded them. It wouldn't suprise me if my staff thought I was an alcoholic, not that I really cared. I then waited at the side of the stage while the DJ, Scotty, announced little old me.

"Hello Venom!" Scotty cried into his microphone, recieving cheers as replies. "It is my pleasure to announce the owner of this fair club onto the stage, singing the last song of the night, Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Let's hear you make some noise for Mina Whitlock!" I loved it when the crowd went wild, it was a real ego boost, even if they were a bunch of drunk idiots. I skipped onto the stage, grinning at my audience.

"Hello Washington!" I called out to them. "And welcome to my humble abode! Tonight, I feel like singing a song that reminds me a little of home. Hit it, Scotty!

_I hopped off the plane at LAX_

_with a dream and my cardigan_

_welcome to the land of fame excess, (woah)_

_am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin at me now_

_Like "who's that chick, thats rockin' kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_Its definitely not a Texan party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (Oh, nodding my head)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (Ooh Yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (huh huh), It's a party in the USA (Yeah)_

_Yeah, It's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away (flying away)_

_Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)_

_Moving my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)_

_And I got my hands up,_

_They're playin' my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)_

_Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA_

_Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)_"

I finished the song, downing my drink, feeling the buzz from both the drink and the crowd screaming my name. Their loud cheering was giving me a slight headache, even though that's practically impossible. "Thank you, guys! You folks are too kind! Have an awesome night, y'all!" I grinned while skipping off the stage. I walked through the crowd, feeling slightly thirsty so I stopped at a random guy, the type of guy who looked like he might end up raping someone, and whispered in his ear. "Follow me outside, to the alley." I then proceeded to walk out of the door and to the alley at the right of my building while my dinner followed me obediently. I turned back to the ginger man who looked about thirty and had the usual slightly glazed look in his dull brown eyes. "Don't make no noise and don't move." I ordered as I pushed him towards the wall and the side of the dumpsters. I latched onto his neck, draining him of his sweet nectar, soothing my throat. A snake bite just couldn't compare to the beautiful blood of a human. When he was empty, I droped his corpse to the floor, a small smile on my face as I decided where to dispose of him.

"Jasmine Helena Whitlock!" I heard a familiar southern voice, similar to mine, growl. I looked up to see the blonde haired, golden eyed boy that I had not seen in person in years.

"Well, hello there, little brother." I drawled my reply while grinning at him.

**A/N: Afternoon, what do you guys think to the first chapter? I'll be posting another two chapters today before this story goes on hiatus while I finish The Golden Quartet. I found it and decided to publish it immediately as a second christmas present. So read and review, tell me what you think to it and where you think it could be going. :) ~ C.L.L.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** ~ Jasper's P.O.V.

After we finally dragged Endward away from his blushing bride; me, Emmett and Edward for a quick hunt before sampling the night life of Seattle. Em had heard of a relatively new club called Venom so we decided to go there, with the name, it was slightly appropriate for the three of us so we decided to start the bachelor party there. We walked straight the bar before we were interrupted by a black haired man.

"Snake bite for the boss please Alex." The man said politely. Alex the barman nodded and sighed before turning to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of red liquid that smelt like blood.

"Is that blood?" Edwards asked shocked before me or Em had a chance.

"Snake's blood. Expensive stuff. The boss likes blood and vodka, she named it snake bite. Aint that right, Luke." Alex replied.

"It's the only drink the boss drinks, she can go through about twenty a night." Luke continued. "If I didn't know her, I'd think she was a vampire or something." Luke chuckled at his own joke as did Alex.

"Three snake bites please." Emmett boomed, radiating excitement.

"You sure?" The barman asked us. We nodded. "Alright then but it's a bit of an acquired taste. $11.50 each please." Alex poured out our three drinks and handed them to us after we payed him. My brothers and I downed them at the same time. It was the best drink I'd ever tasted, just short on human blood. It was nice on the throat but gave you the buzz from the vodka. Beautiful. And from the joy radiating off Ed and Em, they agreed. Edward nodded at me before looking back at the bartender.

"Three more." Edward ordered grinning while pulling out his wallet.

"I'll let the boss know you three like them." Luke smiled before walking off with his drink.

"So, who is the boss?" I asked smoothly.

"You can wait and find out, she'll probably be singing soon. You actually look a lot like her, you've even got the same accent." Alex replied bemused before walking off to serve another customer after handing us our drinks.

"So, what do you think?" Em asked.

"The boss is definately a vampire. She isn't someone I recognise and I didn't hear a name from his mind." Edward stated.

"Awesome. She definately named this club right." Em chuckled to himself.

"Is she a vegetarian?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged before the DJ made an announcement.

"Hello Venom! It is my pleasure to announce the owner of this fair club onto the stage, singing the last song of the night, Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Let's hear you make some noise for Mina Whitlock!" The DJ cried and the crowd went wild.

"Whitlock?" Edward and Emmett echoed while I went rigid. Mina? My Mina? My twin? It couldn't be. But surely enough, my twin sister skipped onto the stage. My vampire twin sister with ruby red eyes that looked like she hadn't aged since I last saw her. If vampire's could have a heart attack, I'd just had one. My sister had come on stage in the skimpiest outfit I'd even seen outside of a strip club.

"Jasmine." I growled.

"Hello Washington!" Mina called out in her texan accent. "And welcome to my humble abode! Tonight, I feel like singing a song that reminds me a little of home. Hit it, Scotty!" She ordered at the music started.

"Your twin?" Edward asked awed.

"That's your twin sister." Emmett stated shocked while I nodded slowly. "Damn, your sister's hot." I straight punched him in the face. "Ow!" My sister had always been a good singer and with the vampirism it had improved a little more but her dancing. I couldn't believe it. And men were lusting after her. Lusting after my sister. I wanted to kill every male in this room, and for once, not for blood.

"Calm down, Jasper." Edward ordered, reading my mind.

"You alright man?" Emmett asked concerned.

"The filth in this room are lustin' after my sister." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Come on." Edward said gently, pulling me towards the gents.

"But I wanna watch." Emmett whined. Edward slapped him before dragging us both to the toilets. "So you're not bothered that your twin is alive and is a vampire but that she is dancing in a short skirt?" I ignored him and turned to Edward.

"What was she thinking about?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"You, Texas, her home. Something tells me she didn't get on well with your parents." Ed mused.

"She didn't want to get married, she wanted to work and earn her own money, instead of being a housewife and living off the husband for the rest of her life. Our parents disagreed. The last thing I heard was she ran away from home, not long after I was changed." I sighed in frustration.

"So who's older?" Emmett asked grinning.

"She is." I replied dryly. "By eleven minutes."

"She's on her way out..." Edward said suddenly. "For a hunt." I launched myself out of the bathroom and followed her scent out of the club with Edward and Emmett on my tail. As soon as we were outside, I could hear her.

"Don't make no noise and don't move." Jasmine ordered as we got around the corner. The human curiously did as he was told as Mina pushed him against the wall and bit into his neck and drained him of his blood before dropping his dead corpse to the floor while her lips curved into a smile.

"Jasmine Helena Whitlock!" I barked, ordering her attention. She looked up at me with her glowing red eyes as she grinned.

"Well, hello there, little brother." Mina replied in our southern twang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** ~Jasmine's P.O.V.

"By eleven minutes." Jasper replied. A phrase he had often said in the old days.

"Do you like my club?" I asked them calmly, still grinning.

"The snake bites are gorgeous." Emmett, Jazzy's adopted brother, practically squealed while grinning. I had heard he was quite excitable.

"You're not the first vampires to say that." I chuckled to myself.

"Other vampire's?" Edward asked. The other adopted brother.

"When I first opened, the Volturi. They caught my scent so I offered them a drink. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. I had to lie to them and say I didn't have a power, I don't really want Aro on my arse. Alec was the only nice one." I explained, grinning to myself thinking about that time. I'd hit that. Edward stiffened.

"You have a power?" Jazzy asked, completely oblivious. I smirked and walked forward to stand in front of Emmett.

"Jump, Emmett." I ordered and he did. "Continue jumping." The other two watched in awe as Emmett jumped up and down with the glazed look in his eyes. "I'm a compeller. I tell you to do something and you do it, no questions asked. Stop Emmett." He ceased jumping and looked at me awed.

"Wow." Emmett sighed making me chuckle. Something caught Jasper's eye and he approached me before pulling my dog tags out from top using the chain.

"Who's Captain James Henry Whitlock?" Jazz asked confused.

"You're looking at him, well, her." I smirked. Emmett guffawed.

"You joined the army!" Jasper growled.

"Like I were gonna leave my little brother to fight on his own. I joined up as James the christmas before you disappeared and when I got the news you were missin' and I left home and went straight to the front line. Took me a year to get to captain and then I was allowed to visited your last known location. Unfortunately, I happened across three beautiful women with blood red eyes." I finished with a sigh.

"Maria, Nettie and Lucy." Jasper growled.

"Got it in one, little brother." I smirked.

(flashback)  
>I galloped to the ruins of Galveston on my horse as fast as possible seems as I only had a short amount of time to find my little brother. Maybe not him, but something. I slowed my horse to a gallop when I saw something peculiar. Three women in the ruins, walking towards me. One was small with black hair another was slightly taller with brown hair and the third was the tallest and blonde. All three has bright red eyes. I stopped my horse a few feet away from them and did not get off.<br>"Ladies, Galveston was evacuated a year ago, you should not be here." I ordered calmly.  
>"Interesting." The black haired girl said. "I almost feel compelled to do as she says."<br>"She could be very powerful." The blonde continued.  
>"What are your names?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed as they were acting as if I wasn't here.<br>"I am Maria." The brown haired one said. "The blonde is Lucy and the other is Nettie. Do you have a name?"  
>"Captain James. You do not need to know my surname." I replied.<br>"What is your real name, Miss?" Lucy asked, smiling slightly. I smirked at her and pulled off my helmet and let my blonde hair fall over my shoulders.  
>"Jasmine. My name is Jasmine. I am a Captain for the confederate army. You three seem to be bright but I ask again, why are you here?" I asked again this time very sternly, hoping to get an answer.<br>"You got the Major, we want Captain Jay." Nettie stated. This was when I started to worry.  
>"If you would please, Maria." Lucy finished before the three women turned to me. I followed my insticts and urged the horse to gallop away. It felt like my life would depend on it. I looked back to see the three women were gone, were they figments of my imagination? I was so confused. I was also relieved but I kept my horse going, I had a feeling they also had something to do with my twin's disappearence. Suddenly, something as hard as a brick hit my side, sending me flying off my horse. And then I felt pain. A burning pain and all I could do was scream and beg for it to stop. The finally blackness engulffed me.<br>(end of flashback)

"The rest is history." I stated.

"You... you were Captain Jay?" Jasper choked.

"That I was, Major." I grinned at him.

"Maria... she wanted you so badly..." Jasper continued.

"That's why I manipulated her into killing Lucy and Nettie and siezed the chance to escape." I replied.

"She was so angry when you got away." Jasper sighed, his eyes looking haunted.

"I know." I growled angrily. "But I was never far away, I kept tabs on both you and Maria. As far as I know, Maria never knew we were related, let alone twins. Only two people do know, apart from us four."

"Who?" Jasper demanded.

"Peter and Charlotte." I sang grinning at him. "Well, I didn't tell Char."

"You know Peter?" Jasper repeated shocked. I grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes. I knew Petey boy before he met Char. He took one look at me and just knew me and you were related. I ended up telling him everything after he helped me and then when he found Char I helped them both escape. Last I saw them both was just before they came to visit you a few years back. I lived with them for a little while too. And before you get your granny panties in a twist, I ordered him on pain of death to not tell you that I was alive and a vampire." I finished.

"How did he help you? And why didn't you want me to know?" Jasper fired questions at me as if there was no tomorrow.

"Because you weren't you back then, Jazz." I replied gently. "You weren't you when I last saw you. You weren't ready to know. Bot know you are and you've grown into a man. A good man at that, Jasper Hayden Whitlock and I'm proud to call you my brother."

"You didn't answer my first question." Jazz stated. I smirked and shook my head before looking at Edward.

_'Well, Mr. Mind Reader, y'all can help me out here. Explain to Jasper how Petey helped me in a nice and gently way, you here? Pretty please.'_ I begged Edward in my head and he nodded. "I have to dispose of ginger here. I'll ring the bar, get you three free drinks all night as I hear it is a bachelor party. Congratulations, Edward. I'll be at yours tomorrow for the wedding, consider this me inviting myself. I'll get myself a nice frock too, one that don't show as much leg, that alright?" The three boys nodded so I smiled and flitted away with the dead body so I was just in hearing range.

"What was that about?" I heard Jasper ask confused.

"Jasper. Like many newborns, Jasmine didn't only lust after blood and it confused her so when Peter discovered her, he helped her understand it." Edward said gently. That was a very good explination for it actually. I'd have probably just blurted 'I shagged Peter. Like, a lot.' so something along those lines.

"So you're saying..." Emmett asked, leaving the question hanging.

"Yes, Emmett." Edward replied.

"Dude! Your sister fucked Peter!" Emmett exclaimed laughing. I reckoned we would get on.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him." Jasper snarled while I laughed quietly. I'd have payed good money to see his face right then. I was going to have to warn Peter. I dumped Ginger in a nearby river before going to my apartment to make calls to the bar to let them know I wouldn't be in again tonight and that to give the boys free drinks on me. And then a call to Peter, I didn't think he was gonna be very happy. Then again, he could have already known. He's always had this wierd thing for knowing shit. Anyway, I'd had a very interesting night and I reckoned I'd have an even more interesting day tomorrow. At least I finally had my twin back.


	4. Important Message

**Anyone who knows me knows I dislike Authors Notes but this message needs to be sent out! Please read below, it may save hundreds of stories on FF . net!**

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? **I am urging all my readers to please sign the petition - the link is on profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!**

-Cadence Callula Larama

**P.S. I should have a chapter of the Golden Quartet up before Friday I hope, thank you for reading.**


End file.
